It is desirable in using modern day compact disc players, to facilitate sequential playing of a plurality of compacts discs for continuous playing. Heretofore, audio enthusiasts have resorted to expensive and complex multiple disc players. For example, Sony Corporation presently sells a compact disc player having a turntable for supporting four compact discs which may be played in sequence.
Alternatively, integral compact disc storage and player devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,445 (Litton) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,160 (Kubik Enterprises). According to these latter systems, a CD player device is mounted centrally within a storage unit and operates integrally with the storage and retrieval unit.
A disadvantage of the former prior art system is that only a limited number of compact discs may be stored for sequential play.
A disadvantage of the latter prior art systems, is that the C player is made integral with the storage and retrieval unit. Thus, stand-alone compact disc players are not accommodated in such systems.